Based on a life course framework, the proposed project will examine the demographic and socio-cultural forces influencing the family formation behaviors of young adult men, and their involvement in parenting in the U.S. Due to high rates of nonmarital childbearing, many children in the U.S. live in impoverished female-headed homes. Prior fertility research has focused almost exclusively on women, hence, little is known about the role of men in paternity and parenting outside of marriage. The proposed study will generate basic information on how men's background experiences and attitudes influence the timing and sequencing of marriage and paternity. In addition, the emotional and financial contributions of men to their children, as well as the factors that inhibit or facilitate their involvement in parenting will be assessed. Particular attention will be given to understanding the role of men in parenting children outside of marriage. In addition, racial differences in family formation behaviors and parenting will also be examined. Data from the National Survey of Adolescent Males will be used to estimate the influence of background and attitudinal measures on patterns of family formation using multivariate regression methods. In addition, in-depth interview with nonmarital fathers will be collected to further examine the factors influencing men's access to their children and the role of nonresidential men in parenting. Overall, the primary aim of the study is to heighten understanding of the mechanisms underlying the role of men in nonmarital childbearing, as well as the early involvement of men with their children.